Lose it
by lover4u
Summary: Having lost everything, Kagome gets sold against her will to a certain hanyou.


My friend and I are starting a joint fan fiction!! I'm lover4u and I'll be doing all the odd chapters. My friend, enchanted romance who wrote the Jewels, will be doing all the even chapters and editing will be done be her (I stink at that). This is our first joint story and I'm really excited. This is going to suppose to be a little angusty or dark. I hope you will at least find this story tolerant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and they all belong to Rumiko Takahaski.

I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
and if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask  
nicer than that

* * *

Kagome felt numb in the fall. How she hated this month and all it stood for. Fall meant time to change and to move on and she could barely move now. Reality seemed like an illusion sometimes. Kagome shivered leaving a tingling rush inside of her. Kagome shrugged it off, it was chilly and if she didn't hurry home she was going to catch the flue.

Kagome heard sirens coming from her house. She felt something turning inside her stomach. She tried to move her feet, but her body was hesitant to go. She could tell something was about to alter her life drastically. "Please be okay, mom." She whispered to herself as she went inside the house, ignoring the warnings from the police.

There was red everywhere. This cannot be happening was all she could think. "Ma'am you shouldn't look." A cop called and tried to stop her from seeing the inevitable. Her new step-dad had been murdered. Kagome could hardly recognize him; there was too much blood.

Too many people were talking to her at the same time and her mind was in utter confusion. Too many things were happening at once. "How could this happen?" Kagome gritted her teeth. Inside she felt a little guilty for being pleased in seeing the corpse. It had been a nightmare being with him. He deserved this.But she didn't really think he would be massacred.

"Who would have done this?" Her mother screamed in tears as she was looking down at the body. Although, unlike her mother, Kagome could not shed tears for this man that caused her so much pain.

At least he wouldn't be able to hold her secret over her anymore, and with him gone it would be okay. Kagome tried desperately to ease her mind. "One of the neighbors said they saw a dark haired boy enter the house this evening. But they couldn't see him clearly. " She heard a cop tell her mother. Kagome felt her body numb as she remembered the one person that knew her secret. Her boyfriend Kouga. She had just told him a week ago. I didn't think it would happen like this.

_Flashback_

"What the hell did that fucker do to you." Kouga screamed in rage, his eyes were ablaze with fire. Kagome was getting worried. Sometimes Kouga would act without thinking, and he was obviously not thinking any happy thoughts.

"Kouga wait." Kagome said trying to stop him from doing sometimes insane.

"Like hell I'm going to wait. The guy rapes you and then tries to get away with it? He's your step-father!"

"Please Kouga, don't do anything." Kagome pleaded to him. "My mother is finally happy. I don't want to ruin it."

"How can she be happy when she is in love with a rapist?" Kouga questioned. His eyes darkened. "This is why you've been acting so strange." He quietly put his hand on hers. "So distant and remote."

"Kouga, please don't be rash." Kagome begged.

"At least tell the police." He said trying to regain his composure.

"I will later." She answered hesitantly.

Kouga grabbed her into a quick embrace. "Everything is going to be alright." He said patting her back gently. Kagome felt a little comforted by his words but couldn't get rid of the look of his eyes that day when he left.

_End of flashback_

The police escorted Kagome out to investigate the crime scene. She suddenly, felt a pain go though her body. "Are you okay Miss?" Asked the officer. Kagome was suddenly feeling woozy. "Somebody get the ambulance. This girl fainted!" She barely heard as she collapsed. _Everything is not going to be all right _was the last thought she had before everything went black.

* * *

Kagome looked at her reflection the pond in at her feet. She looked terrible. This was she and Kouga's secret hiding place, hardly anybody knew where it was. She heard the sound of a motorcycle coming. Kouga is here. Kagome patted her stomach. She knew it would be hard to tell him, but she had to. Kouga quickly got off his bike and threw left his helmet on the ground. He quickly gave her a tight embrace. "You okay Kag?" He asked panting from rushing over so quickly. "I would have gone to the hospital, but I knew the police would catch me there."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "I need to tell you something." She said softly.

Kouga laughed nervously. "If it's about the police, I can handle it."

Kagome shook her head. "Kouga, I'm pregnant." She said in a hush.

Kouga pushed himself away from her. "Is it because of the incident?"

Kagome slowly nodded. "Yea."

"I can't..." Kouga murmured, as he clenched his hand into fist so hard until it drew blood.

Kagome had tears swelling up in her eyes. She felt as if time had stopped right there in fear of what Kouga might say next. "You can't what?" She searched his face, trying to find any hint of emotion.

"I can't take it anymore Kag!" Kouga's outburst surprised Kagome. She knew he would be mad, but she never thought he would react like this.

Kouga put his hands over his face. "I'm being questioned by the police and now this happens!" He seized her arm and clutched it forcefully creating some bruises that Kagome thought would never heal. "Are you sure this baby is his?"

Kagome nodded slowly confirming Kouga's biggest fears. "Whose did you think it would be? It's not like we have done it before!" she exclaimed.

Kouga was taken aback by her words "Well, do something. Get an abortion!" Kouga cried out in a panicked voice.

"I want to keep this baby." Kagome said in a quiet but firm voice.

"But it's that bastard's baby." Kouga snarled and turned his head so he couldn't see her face. "I should have made him suffer more." He muttered.

Kagome flinched at the pain. "And I'm the mother!" Kagome protested. "The person of whom you love." Kagome felt tears dripping down her cheeks as she tried to make Kouga understand why she wanted this baby.

Kouga's grip on her lessened and he dropped his hand to his sides. "I don't know Kagome." He shook his head and his face was grim when he looked up at her. He quickly grabbed his helmet from the ground. "I'm sorry Kag." He spoke in a gentle voice.

Kagome widened her eyes and felt as though his words had pierced though her. "What are you talking about?" When there was no reply she reached out to touch his hand.

Kouga snapped her hand away like it was a disease. "My emotions are so messed up right now. I have no clue what to do. I need some time alone right now." Kouga slowly trudged back to his bike.

"What about us." Kagome choked, trying hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was for them to end like this.

Kouga didn't look back at Kagome, as he hopped on his motorcycle. "Bye." He said in a melancholy voice and drove off into the distance, leaving Kagome stranded and confused.

* * *

_Smack _

A cold slap was hit across the black haired girl's face. "You slut! I bet you did it with that Kouga guy." The elder lady yelled at her daughter. She clenched the shoulder hard making her to wince to the pain. "Now tell me." She said in a dangerous tone. "Who is the father."

Kagome looked up at her mom. "No." Kagome said firmly, her eyes were glazed. There was no way she was going to tell her that the father of her baby was her step-dad. It would devastate her. Her mom started to have a nervous breakdown after the death of her step-dad. Now, telling her that she was a month pregnant was making it worse.

"I knew that you were always jealous I married him. You thought that I would love him more than you." Kagome's mom said with her eyes crazed. "You never liked him."

"Mom! I can't believe you." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe you had sex with your step-father's murderer!" She screamed ignoring her daughter, and pulling at her hair. "I know the police can't get any evidence now but I know it was him." Kagome felt tears on her face and realized that her mother was crying. "We can't even afford the living expenses right now." Kagome's mom sobbed. "And now we have to finance a baby to be?"

"Mom let me explain. I'll help out." Kagome pleaded as she got out of her mother's grasp.

Kagome took a full glance at her mother and she looked possessed. "No more explaining." She said wiping her tears away. "No more chances." She said in a tone of voice Kagome had never heard from her mother before." She glared angrily at her daughter. "You leave me no choice." She picked the phone and after couple mutes of whispering, she hung up.

"Mom?" Kagome questioned her mother.

"Stay here!" her mother said sweetly to the puzzled Kagome. Several minutes' later two men came in the door and grabbed Kagome.

"Mom, what is this?" Kagome yelled at her mom who was just standing there doing nothing to stop the attempts of her kidnapping. "Answer me mom! Help Me!" Kagome yelled and tried to wriggle free from the grasp of the men.

"From now on, you'll be providing your services to the Demon Lords." Her mom said in a placid smile.

"You sold me to slavery?" Kagome screamed. Her body felt numb from shock as she stopped moving. Her mom had lost it.

"We need the money dear, to pay for your brother Souta and I'm sure you'd have lots of fun there." Her mom smiled an odious smile, which Kagome had never seen before. "I'll send your stuff to you soon."

Kagome moved helplessly, stunned from her mother's behavior. "Are you sure you want to part like this from your daughter?" She heard one of the men ask.

"I have no daughter." Her mom said in an unfeeling voice. Kagome stopped struggling all together as she came to the realization that no matter how much she pleaded and begged her mother would never let her go back home. She hated how her life was going and she made a decision to hate her master, whoever he is, and she hadn't even met him yet.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't stand human beings sometimes. They are born weak, struggle, and die. What pathetic little creatures. The most thing he hated about humans is that he was half human. A half demon, to the other full-blooded demons was the lowest of the low. It didn't matter if he could beat the crap of the other full-blooded demons or is his dad was one of the most powerful demons in the world, he was still considered a half-breed. Inuyasha scowled as he continued to half-listen to his father's ramblings.

"Inuyasha, you need a slave, it'll raise up your rankings." His father rumbled.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha's reply. He didn't want or need a slave. He wouldn't know what to do with it. They were inferior and useless.

"All powerful demons have slaves." Inuyasha's father continued.

"Keh."

"It'll be good to show off to the ladies." He said in a hopeful voice.

"Keh." Inuyasha said in a bored voice. He didn't need to attract ladies; they were already attracted to his dad's power. All they want is to use you, then throw you away. That was Inuyasha's philosophy.

"Inuyasha are you even listening to me?" His father said with his temper and voice rising.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha you will get a slave!" His father shouted.

A hand came out of nowhere and smacked the back of Inuyasha's head. "Father the new slaves are here," said a voice. "Although one of my new ones seems to have run away."

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard." Inuyasha growled grumpily. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a brat." Sesshoumaru replied in an even voice without taking a glance at his brother.

"Inuyasha!" his father's voice boomed, averting Inuyasha's attention. "I bought some new slaves and I hop you will pick at least one of them." His father smiled. "You even get first pick."

"I'm going." Inuyasha said crabbily and walked out the door.

* * *

For hell, it certainly was a beautiful place. Kagome thought as she walked sneakily around the house, hoping she wouldn't get caught. It was huge, and after momentarily walking she was lost. These demons sure have power Kagome thought bitterly. "Who are you?" spoke a voice behind her.

_Crap I'm caught. _Kagome turned around and faced a silver haired boy that looked around her age. "I'm the new maid." She put on her best smile. I just got lost. It's my first day."

The boy eyed her suspiciously. "No you're not, I would have seen you before. State your ID."

"My what?" Kagome questioned. Right when she thought she could get away with it, she gets caught by this idiot.

The silver haired boy smirked, his golden eyes gleaming. "You must be one of the slaves." He stepped closer to her and lifted up her chin with his hand. "Or better yet, you must be the new slave that ran away."

Kagome eyes widened. Shit, I'm in so much trouble.

As in pleasure of seeing her fear, the strange boy smirked. "Don't worry, I don't care. You human beings are worthless anyway."

Kagome's fear was replaced by anger. "You arrogant stuck up freak." She swiped at him nearly hitting the boy's face, if he hadn't dodged in time. "Who are you are you to judge me?"

"You w...wench!" The boy stuttered clearly taken stunned by her attitude. "Nobody calls me a freak!" _Who does this girl think she is?_

"Well, you sure look like one." Kagome said with her matched tone. She smiled inwardly to herself. It was obvious that this person hated being called a freak more than anything else.

Just then noises came down the hallway. "I think she ran this way." One of the men yelled. "I hear voices."

The boy scowled. "Come with me." He quickly grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her to some unknown place.

"What are you doing?" Kagome panicked and tried to loosen his grip from her.

"I'm saving your ass." The boy said his gold eyes sparking up with danger. "You owe me this time you wench." Kagome was helplessly dragged to a huge room that the boy barged right through. "Father." He cried out. "I want this girl to be my slave."

* * *

Ahaah.. I just finished this chapter while drinking four cans of coke to keep awake. So, I'm a bit hyper now. I'm watching the movie: The Tenth Kingdom. This will mostly be a Kagome/Inuyasha story unless my friend and me decide to change it. Enchantedromance is going to do the next chapter. So, the next chapter will most likely be up soon, because she writes a lot faster than me.

Questions, reviews, comments, concern? Please review!! Both of us would love hearing your comments. Tell both of us see if the story is okay or horrible.


End file.
